


Gifted

by Theoroark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: When Finn tells them he's Force sensitive, Rey and Poe decide to celebrate by finding him a Kyber crystal. It's not as easy as they hoped.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	Gifted

When Rey wakes up, Finn’s in bed with her. That’s rare. The three of them almost always fall asleep together, but she sleeps in. Usually by the time she gets up, Finn’s about to leave for some meeting and Poe’s been at work for hours. Sometimes on days off, she can get them to stay in bed late, but Poe always gets antsy and bored. She smiles up at Finn, still drowsy, and reaches out for the cuddle they’re too often denied.

But now Finn’s the one who seems antsy. He takes her hand but doesn’t let her pull him down. He stays sitting at the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her fingers. “Hey,” he says. “So I uh. Have something I need to tell you.”

Rey sits up, suddenly very awake. “What is it?”

“I’m Force-sensitive,” Finn says quietly. “I wasn’t sure, but I spoke with General Organa yesterday and she said I was. So… I’m Force-sensitive.”

Rey's always known. She had felt some kind of magnetism the second she had seen Finn. And Finn was brave, Finn had a quiet strength that drew people to him, that was Finn, not any separate power. But she _knew_ , knew Finn was different in a way like she was, that he was special and powerful. This is not truly a surprise.

But she still can’t help herself, she still squeals and leaps up and throws her arms around his neck. “This is amazing! Congratulations!”

Finn laughs weakly. He puts a tentative arm on her back and pats. “So you’re uh. Okay with this?”

“Okay? Finn, I’m–” Rey pulls back, still not able to do anything but grin. “Why would I ever not be very okay with this?”

“I guess just– given that your experiences with other force-sensitives have been, uh. Not always positive.”

Rey laughs, but that fades into a gentle smile when she sees that Finn’s some kind of serious. She reaches out and cups his cheek. His eyes drop. “My experiences with you have always been positive,” she says. “You’ve always been there for me. You’ve always done what’s right.”

“Not always,” Finn says.

“That’s just it. You admit when you’re wrong. And you always try.” She squeezes his hand. “There’s no one I’d trust with the Force more than you, Finn.” 

Finn finally looks up at her, relieved, and she kisses him. She can feel him melt into her and he almost goes with her, when she tries to pull them down again.

He doesn’t though. He pulls back. “I have to speak with the General soon,” he says, guilty. “Sorry to like… drop this and run. But I wanted too…”

Rey kisses him again. “I’m glad you told me,” she says.

“I’m glad you’re glad,” he says. Then he leaves, and Rey watches him the whole way out to make sure his smile never leaves his face. She sits up in bed afterwards and thinks. This is a good thing. This is a great thing. She knows that. She just doesn’t know that Finn knows that. And she needs to convince him.

She grabs one of the map orbs in her desk, switches it to editing mode, and stares at the galaxy before her, trying to remember everything she’s been taught.

Rey finds Poe in the garage. Or finds Poe’s lower half there anyway, watched by a BB-8 who is weighted down with tools. When the droid beeps happily in greeting, the rest of Poe slides out from under the half-disassembled cruiser and grins at her.

“He told you, right?” Rey nods happily. “Good. He was so nervous, I was worried he wouldn’t.”

“He doesn’t need to be nervous.”

“I know,” Poe says. He starts taking tools from BB-8 & placing them in a box. “But you know him.”

“I do,” Rey says. She walks towards him and leans against the cruiser. “So that’s why I want to do something for him to celebrate.”

Poe stops and tilts his head up at her. “What’re you thinking?”

“You know my lightsaber?”

“You have a lightsaber?”

Rey rolls her eyes and kicks him. He rocks with it and grins. “I want to get Finn one too,” she says.

BB-8 lets out a surprised beep. Poe sets a hand on it. “I don’t think lightsabers are just lying around,” he says.

“No. But Kyber crystals are.” She kneels down next to him and holds out the map orb. He activates it, and studies the annotated stars it projects. “On these places, anyway.”

“And you know where to find them?” Poe asks slowly.

“Yeah. And M’Haeli’s half a day’s flight away. I bet we could make it there and back before he even gets home.”

Poe snorts. “I doubt it.”

Rey smiles at him innocently. “Well. Maybe if you let me fly.”

Poe knows it’s a juvenile piece of bait. Rey knows he knows that. But he still laughs, grabs his pack, and says, “I’ll get us back before he goes to bed tonight.”

-

Finn gets out of his meeting later than he would have liked, so he stops by Maz’s place and grabs the meat pie they all love. She must see something she recognizes in his eyes, because she waves off any attempt to pay for it. It’s fresh and fragrant and Finn’s mouth waters the whole way home. He half expects Poe and Rey to greet him at the door, salivating. 

They don’t, though. And they don’t answer when he calls. Instead BB-8 rolls up, holding a note in its grasp. Finn plucks it and reads. 

_Finn-_

_Gone to get celebratory cake. Be back soon. I think so anyway wait don’t write that re_

Finn rereads it a few times, as though the handful of words will offer anything more. They don’t. He’s still left with a deep sense of unease. Poe had been happy for him. And Rey had seemed downright ecstatic. He had thought so, anyway. Maybe he had–

Finn stops and shakes his head. He remembers how whenever someone she cares about doesn’t trust her, Rey keeps that kind of impassive expression that can only mean she’s hurt. He remembers how much he hates seeing Rey hurt. He trusts her. 

“A cake, huh,” Finn says to BB-8. The droid beeps in affirmation. “Must be some cake.”

BB-8 nods vigorously, its whole body rocking. Finn smiles. “Well. Guess I shouldn’t fill up too much then.” He cuts the pie in half, ties a cloth around the plate, and holds it out to BB-8. “Can you take this to Rose, please?”

BB-8 nods again. Its speedy pace is fine on the house floor but when it gets to the sill, it stumbles. The pie starts to slide. Without thinking, Finn throws out a hand, and the plate and food and droid all freeze. He pulls his hand back, slowly, and all three right themselves. 

BB-8 looks back at Finn and lets out and impressed whistle. 

“Take it to her _slowly_ , please,” Finn says. The droid rolls out, chagrined and safe. 

-

They are not going to get back to Finn before he goes to sleep. And that is completely Poe’s fault. Not because of his piloting. He flew them to M’Haeli fine enough. But once they got there, he–

“You can’t give him that one,” Poe says. Rey leans against the cave wall with one hand and gesticulates with the amber kyber crystal with the other.

“I went 100 feet underground. I moved rocks _with my mind_ to get this damn crystal, because it has the most potent energy signature of any in this cave. What could possibly be wrong with it?!” 

“It’s orange,” Poe says. “And that’s Finn’s worst color.”

Rey stares at him. “What.”

“I mean, yeah, Finn looks good in every color,” Poe says. “But if I had to say there was one he looked the worst in, it would be orange. And so obviously we can’t give him that one.” He cranes his neck to look behind Rey. “Did you see any purple ones down there? Finn looks really good in purple.”

“Poe,” Rey says slowly. “A Kyber crystal isn’t jewelry. A Jedi attunes it to their soul. Their lightsaber becomes an extension of their body.”

“So we should definitely get one that looks good with Finn’s body,” Poe says. He stares at Rey, unblinking, until Rey heaves a sigh, drops the orange crystal, and heads back down.

-

Finn gets up earlier than Rey, but not as early as Poe. And he sleeps in the day after they leave– hours without them seem less valuable than hours in their company. When he finally wakes, stumbling out onto the patio with his coffee, he hears a loud “A-HEM” from the garage. 

When Finn jogs in, he finds Port Radze waiting there. They look up at him, arms crossed, and scowl. “Rey in?” they ask. 

“No, sorry.”

“Dameron?”

Finn winces. “No,” he says, and Port sighs. They glance at their left leg– the one that’s prosthetic from the knee down. Finn knows the rainy season is coming, and knows that Port’s joints ache on their best days. But Port’s unspoken assessment is correct– Finn’s not a fraction of the mechanic his partners are. 

“Any idea when they’ll be back?” they ask. 

“Soon. I think.” Port looks at him dubiously, then snorts and stands. They let out an almost imperceptible whimper when they do and Finn’s seized with guilt. He wishes he could do _something_. 

Then he remembers Rey talking about her force training, about a lesson that tripped her up. She never mentioned hurting anyone in the process. So Finn walks towards Port, his hands up. “I can try something, if you want,” he says. 

Port raises an eyebrow. “What kind of something?”

“Something that might help with the pain.” Port looks just as skeptical as ever. But they must really be hurting, because they sit back down. Finn takes a deep breath, kneels, and sets his hands on their knee. 

It’s hard to focus at first, given that he’s very aware of Port watching him. But he wants to do this, very badly. And so after a minute, the sensation of inflamed nerve endings and muscle creep into his mind. He reaches out to them. Tries to soothe them. Poe always said he was a soothing presence. 

Finn feels the hurting flesh slowly calm. He takes away his hands and looks up. Port shakes their leg out. Inspects it. Then stands, half-supporting themselves at first, then fully when they realize it’s supporting their weight. They turn and scrutinize Finn, who holds his breath. 

“You kids just keep getting weirder,” they announce. 

Finn smiles. “Poe’s normal still. I think.”

Port scoffs. “I’ve known Dameron since he was a kid. He’s always been weird.” They clap Finn’s shoulder as they walk out. “Good weird, though. Thank you.”

Finn just stays there, kneeling, a little dazed. BB-8 rolls up to him and beeps. 

“You should have woken me,” Finn tells it. BB-8 lets out an indignant noise, then a series of very snore-sounding whistles. Finn laughs and pats him. 

“It’s okay. It worked out.” He looks around the garage. He’s always felt so out of place here, and that’s always hurt. Rey and Poe make things, and help people. And yes, as they so often remind him, he’s General Organa’s primary counsel for rehabilitating First Order members. That helps people. But it’s still tied to the war. It’s still who he was. It’s deeply selfish of him, but Finn wishes he could tune the engine of a cruiser that’s never seen a blaster in its life. He feels like it’s a step further from the part of his life he left. 

There are a lot of veterans like Port. And soon, there will be a whole new generation of bumps and bruises completely independent from any civil war. This is something he can do. 

He really wishes Rey and Poe were here. He can’t wait to tell them. 

-

It takes them 36 hours. They use up half the rations on Poe’s ship. But finally, Rey finds a high-energy crystal that’s a purple that lives up to Poe’s standards. She clutches it in her lap the entire flight back, half-afraid he’ll change his mind and turn around. 

BB-8 is the one who opens the door for them. It circles around their feet as they enter, shrilling, and they hear Finn’s footsteps soon enough. He breaks out into a massive smile at the sight of them and wraps them both in a hug. 

“I missed you guys,” he says. “What took you so long?”

“Poe,” Rey says, at the same time as Poe says, “Rey.” Finn pulls back, looks between the two and, seeing no real animosity, laughs.

“Come on then,” he says. He starts pulling the to their living room. “I’d like to see my cake now.”

“It’s, ah, not a cake,” Rey says. Finn does not appear shocked by this revelation. “It’s, ah.”

She holds out the Kyber crystal. Finn’s eyes widen and he reaches towards it, but looks to her before he makes contact.

“It’s yours,” she says. “You can make a lightsaber now.” She pushes it towards him. He takes it and turns it in his hands. Rey can feel the crystal’s pulse heighten under Finn’s touch and from the way he stares at it, mesmerized, she knows he does too. 

“Thank you guys,” Finn says. “Thank you. It means– so, so much to me, that you support me like this. But…”

Rey’s heart seizes. Poe looks about the same, and she suddenly regrets every mean thing she grumbled to him over the past two days. “Is it not right?” Poe asks. 

“No, it’s perfect,” Finn says. “But I don’t want a lightsaber.” 

Rey and Poe look at each other, neither able to offer any explanation. “I can teach you how to use,” Rey says.

“Thank you, but–” Finn pauses, gathering his thoughts. “I left the First Order because I didn’t want to fight,” he says finally. “I saw what happened when people were killed and maimed and I wanted no part of it. And I trust you with it,” he nods to Rey, “but I just… don’t want to do that. I chose not to fight. And I want to keep choosing that.”

Rey looks to Poe again. His eyes are watering, and she laughs weakly. “That makes sense, Finn,” she says, and pulls them all into a hug again. When they break, Finn’s kissing Poe gently and wiping at his tears. Poe leans into him and she can see his smile.

Finn turns the crystal over with the hand that isn’t wrapped around Poe. “It’s a very powerful crystal,” he says. “I don’t want to waste it.”

“I could talk to General Organa,” Rey says. “Maybe it can be used to heighten your powers, or something?”

Finn nods. “And even if it can’t, it’s beautiful.” He holds it to his chest and looks down. “Maybe I could make it into a necklace?”

Poe lifts his head from Finn’s chest and grins at Rey, victorious. Rey smiles, nods, and hopes Poe knows how lucky he is that she’s feeling this happy and merciful right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched any SW since Rogue One & I'm p okay with that choice.
> 
> I’m [@tacticalgrandma](https://twitter.com/tacticalgrandma) on twitter if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments or kudos would mean the world to me 💜


End file.
